League of Extraordinary Nations
The History of the League A Troubled Alliance The founders of the League of Extraordinary Nations (often referred to as LEN), Daemon and Coloradia, were orginally from the alliance Dark Nations Association (often referred to as DNA) lead by DeadMetal of Kyuss. In time, one of the members of DNA, Timeline of Tempus Restaurabit, made a bid for the leadership of DNA and in his rush for power, he tried to illegitimately seize power. In protest, Daemon and Coloradia left DNA. The Creation of the League After some time, although they had not planned to orginally when they left DNA, Coloradia and Daemon both decided to create a new alliance and so the League was born ... Daemon worked out the name and Coloradia setup the initial forums. Both Timeline and DeadMetal were unhappy with losing two large nations and as a result, falsely accused Coloradia of recruiting from DNA (at this time, LEN was just a two-man alliance) and proceeded to attack Coloradia. Unhappy with Timeline's rush to power and the resulting attacks on Coloradia, combined with an extensive political campaign waged by Daemon and Coloradia, alot of DNA's members left to join LEN. In response, Timeline closed down the DNA forums and went to another alliance. DeadMetal, along with the tattered remenants of DNA, went on to create the alliance Global Order of Defence (GooD). With a now growing alliance, after welcoming their comrades from DNA, Coloradia and Daemon wrote up the original Charter and set up a government based around the Consules and Tribunes of Ancient Rome. * Consuls (always two at any one time) * Ministry of Interior * Ministry of War * Ministry of Trade * Ministry of Foreign Affairs The League soon outstripped GooD in numbers, due to a very successful recruiting campaign and not long after this the leadership of GooD departed for another alliance. Alot of the membership of GooD decided after this to join their comrades from DNA in the League and so the League became an alliance of around 50 nations. Government History of the Government When the alliance was founded Daemon and Coloradia governed the alliance as Consul and Co-Consul, but after the December elections, Illuminatus took up the mantle of Consul with Daemon, while Coloradia becoame Tribune of Foreign Affairs. Recent Changes: December 2007 Two new ministries were formed, Ministry of Trade and Ministry of Interior. January 2008 The Judicial system was implemented, announcing TheTemplar as Lord Chief Justice. February 2008 Assistant Tribune positions created for the ministries of Interior Affairs, War, Trade and Foreign Affairs. New ministry formed, Ministry of Education. March 2008 LEN joins Nexus along with AiD, OFS, and OTF. Several smaller nations break away to form the Central Allied Territories (CAT). Charter of the League of Extraordinary Nations Section I - Preamble bArticle I/b - The purpose of the alliance is mutual cooperation, mutual defense and organized trade and diplomacy with other alliances within the CyberNations universe called Planet Bob by its inhabitants. bArticle II/b - The League of Extraordinary Nations, hereafter referred to as LEN, is dedicated first and foremost to the best interests of its members; assisting those unable to help themselves with military and financial aid; collecting knowledge and advice into a conveniently accessible forum for the benefit of all members; negotiation trade and diplomatic deals with other like-minded alliances on Planet Bob and growing in safety and prosperity. bArticle III/b - The principle that no one member is too small to have an equal voice will be upheld above all others. Every vote carries equal weight and every voice will be heard. At all times the majority of the member nations is paramount above any chosen ruling body. bArticle IV/b - The leadership structure of LEN is present only to execute the will of the member nations; to act as a single mouth for the members nations to the outside world; to organize the nations into making decisions at the right times. bArticle V/b - Leadership is neither permanent nor a divine right of any nation. Leadership is derived from the support of the member nations of the alliance and not by force or threats. bArticle VI/b - The leadership does not enact decisions that do not have the backing of the majority of the member nations. The member nations may on occasion deem it acceptable to grant the leadership autonomy in an area of policy for expedience. No such autonomy will ever by granted without a time limit. Such autonomy without time limits is against the principles of the alliance and is automatically unconstitutional. bArticle VII/b - LEN is an alliance with aspirations to grow and not act as an exclusive club. All applicants will be given due consideration and respect. The weak and the persecuted are especially welcome with a promise to grow and develop under the protection of friendship and opportunity. bArticle VIII/b - Each nation is a sovereign entity unto itself. bArticle IX/b - The League shall not become involved in the internal politics of member nations except in the case where such policies affect the League as a whole. bArticle X/b - It is the responsibility of each member nation to read and understand this Charter and the attached Laws of the League to make sure that they are in compliance with these beliefs. Section II - iLeadership of the League of Extraordinary Nations/i bArticle I/b - The leadership of LEN is conducted by Consuls. At any one time there will be 2 consuls. The duties of a Consul are as follows:LIST *Execute the expressed will of the member nations and to drive the decision making process within the League. *Advise on external events and global politics and to keep the members informed of global events. *Present a single point of contact with foreign alliances and to present a unified voice to express the will of the League to foreign alliances. *Organize groups of members to execute specific functions and to provide a framework in which to work effectively. This may include the appointing of permanent advisors called “Tribunes” in a specific area to work alongside the Consuls for a term, for instance a Tribune for Foreign Affairs. *Recommend a course of action and to solicit the opinions of members or request backing a course of action. Consuls are not permitted to act on behalf of the League without the publicly expressed approval of the League. *Point out areas of deficiency in the policy of the League and to suggest options for correcting the deficiency and to carry the issue to decision and implementation. *Run Consular elections to elect a “Co-Consul” for the incumbent Consul. *Management of any League institutions/structures *Dealing with complaints/questions about League member behavior both internally and externally and handing them on to the appropriate League official where applicable. *Keeping the register of members accurate and recruiting new members where opportunity arises. /LIST Section - IIa iConsular Elections/i bArticle I/b - Each Consul will be elected for a 4 month term but both Consuls will not be elected at the same time except where no other choice exists (for example where a Consul retires mid-term). bArticle II/b - In the ordinary course of events every 2 months the longest serving of the Consuls will retire and a new Consul elected to take their place for 4 months. bArticle III/b - The outgoing Consul may not stand for re-election at the election where he retires. Any retired Consul may stand for election after they have spent a term of no less than 2 months out of office. bArticle IV/b - There are no limits to how many times a member may stand for election to Consul. bArticle V/b - The Consular election vote will be arranged by the remaining sitting Consul and the election will last for a minimum of 48 hours and will be closed only by the sitting Consul after that period. bArticle VI/b - The result or conduct of the election may be challenged by any member and the Consul is required to suspend the appointment of the new Consul and hold a poll asking the members if the election results are valid. If a 2/3 majority of the entire League agrees that the election was not valid then the election must be re-run. bArticle VII/b - A Consular election is to be held according to the following format:LIST *An election is declared on a date 2 months after the previous election except during times of war. *During war, the first priority is a stable, continuous government so the election is postponed until peace is declared with all combatants engaged against the League. *A topic is opened by the sitting Consul. This topic will remain open for 48 hours and a mass PM sent to all members informing them of the topic. *When the topic is closed after 48 hours, a poll is opened will all candidates listed and all members vote on their preferred candidate. *Another mass PM is sent out to inform the members of the Poll. *The poll is closed after 48 hours and the top 2 candidates go through a final round of voting. *A poll with the top 2 candidates is made and a mass PM is sent to all members. *After 48 hours this poll will close and the sitting Consul shall declare the winner. /LIST Section IIb - iImpeachment of League Officials/i bArticle I/b - Any Consul or appointed League representative may be impeached for breaking the Laws of the League (presented in another document), or acting in a way to risk the safety or security of the League. bArticle II/b - Such a charge as detailed above in Section IIb, Article I may only be brought with evidence before the Tribunal of the League who will then deliberate and return a verdict that will be binding and final. Section IIc - iNormal Order of League Business/i bArticle I/b - Setentia Futurus Affirmo (Decision to be confirmed) An issue will come to the attention of the Consul and the answer will be obvious to him. In this case a topic will be made in the Official League Business forum, clearly marked as requiring attention or input from the members, and the Consul will explain the situation, why he thinks the answer is obvious, and what the answer is. The Consul will ask for people who think otherwise to make themselves known and make an argument for another course of action. There will be an appropriate time limit on debate which is clearly marked in the topic and if League members do not make their contributions before the time limit expires then they have missed their opportunity. The debate will be conducted in a reasoned manner and if necessary poll can be used to choose between options. bArticle II/b - Setentia Moneri (Decision to be advised) An issue will come to the attention of the Consul and the answer will not be obvious to him. In this case a topic will be made in the Official League Business forum, clearly marked as requiring attention/input from the members. The Consul will explain the situation and detail any possible ways forward that he knows of and the debate will start with a poll following. bArticle III/b - The main difference between the two methods is that the second will require a poll and the first just requires any objections to be expressed to allow the Consul a chance to reply to those concerns. bArticle IV/b - In all cases the Consuls will enact the will of the member nations regardless of their own personal opinion. Any Consul that enacts their personal opinion in preference to the expressed will of the League will be liable for impeachment. Section IIc - iAppointment of Tribunes/i bArticle I/b - It may be necessary for Consuls to give responsibility to certain member nations to execute a function on behalf of the League. This may include: organization of foreign affairs/development of internal aid programs/development of war strategies/etc. These appointees will be known as Tribunes. bArticle II/b - All appointments mentioned in Section IIc, Article I will be ratified by a poll of the League members after announcement. bArticle III/b - Consuls must agree on the appointments prior to announcement. If agreement between Consuls is not reached then members may be asked to vote on the members available for the position. bArticle IV/b - If the League refuses to ratify the appointment then the Consuls may choose to appoint another member or make no appointment at all. bArticle V/b - Tribunes will have a specific purpose and will retire to be normal League members once that purpose is achieved. They may stay in office through Consular elections but may be dismissed by consent of both Consuls. bArticle VI/b - Tribunes may retire with honor back to the membership at a time of their own choosing. Section III - iWar/i bArticle I/b - LEN, through treaty agreements or through necessity of self defense, may have the opportunity to go to war. It is encouraged but not mandatory that all nations sign up for the League military. bArticle II/b - After you volunteer for LEN military duty you will be assigned to a platoon and informed who your platoon commander is. bArticle III/b - The Consuls or an appointed army commander shall inform the platoon commanders when and where they are to strike and it is the duty of the platoon commanders to make sure that the plan is followed and that their platoon is ready and able to carry out their orders. bArticle IV/b - Nuclear force is permitted during times of war without ratification by Consuls or League officials only in the event a nation is attacked by nuclear weapons first but an announcement in the War Forums must be made to the effect that nuclear weapons have been deployed to keep the League informed. bArticle V/b - The League of Extraordinary Nations will not use first-strike nuclear attacks as part of our tactical or strategic doctrine. Section IV - iSurrendering to the League/i bArticle I/b - No alliance/nation shall be considered to have surrendered to the League during times of war unless a declaration of surrender is made in our Embassy on the LEN Forums by the nation or an alliance appointed representative on their behalf. bArticle II/b - After the posting of such a document, a ceasefire of 24 hours will be in effect to allow for terms to be negotiated and agreed upon. bArticle III/b - If surrender terms are not agreed upon within 24 hours, hostilities may resume on the advice of the Consuls and Tribune for War. Section V - iExpulsion from the League/i bArticle I/b - Any member may be expelled from the League by a poll with a 2/3 majority voting for expulsion. bArticle II/b - Such a poll can only be made after the Tribunal of the League has deliberated on the matter and brought a verdict upon the offending nation. bArticle III/b - Upon expulsion, the ex-member will be expected to remove the alliance tag immediately and will be liable to attack from any and all League members if they do not comply. Section VI - iAmendments to the Charter/i bArticle I/b - The Charter of the League of Extraordinary Nations is a living document and acknowledges that government structure will need to evolve over time and will thus require certain amendments to be added to the Charter. bArticle II/b - Tto guard against mischievous alterations to the Charter, any amendments will require agreement of 75% of the voting members before they can be ratified and passed into Law. Section VII - iRetirement of League Officials/i bArticle I/b - All retiring League officials will be entitled to a pension of 50 tech or 2 Mil cash from League funds whichever is preferable to the retiring official. Section VIII - iTech Raiding/i bArticle I/b - The League of Extraordinary Nations does not condone the activity known as “tech raiding” under any circumstances. bArticle II/b - Any League member who is found to have engaged in the practice of 'tech raiding' shall receive an official warning to cease immediately, offer peace, and pay reparations. bArticle III/b - If the tech raiding does not stop then the Consuls shall turn the offending nation over to the Tribunal of the League for possible sanctions or expulsion. bArticle IV/b - Following a 'tech raid' perpetrated by a League member a probationary period will be set at the discretion of the League leadership. If a member tech raids again after the probationary period has expired then the League leadership is required to bring the offending nation before the Tribunal with no warning and may bring up their past behavior as further evidence that the nation is acting outside the spirit of the Charter and immediate expulsion be implemented against the offender. Section IX - iTeam Colour/i bArticle I/b - The League of Extraordinary Nations declares itself to be a team of the “Brown” trading sphere and will request all new members to switch color to the brown team. bArticle II/b - Members may still be admitted to the League under a different color, however those members must provide acceptable reasons for not switching to the League leadership to receive a special dispensation in order to retain non-brown team color. Section X - iLeague Funding/i bArticle I/b - It is the obligation of the richer and stronger nations to provide aid and support to the younger, newer, weaker nations. bArticle II/b - All new members are recruited using financial aid as an incentive and it is the obligation of wealthier nations in the League to provide that aid. bArticle III/b - The League requires that nations become contributors to the Priority Aid Program (PAP) when their net income exceeds 2 MIL cash /day. bArticle IV/b - It is the responsibility of the nation to declare when they become eligible to become a donator. Donators will reserve no more than 1 of their foreign aid slots on any 10 day cycle of the PAP to provide aid to a nation on the list. bArticle V/b - If there are no nations on the PAP list at the time then the donor is free to use the foreign aid slots for their own purposes until the next cycle. bArticle VI/b - Each package of foreign aid to a nation on the PAP list will be cash and decided upon by the administrator of the PAP. The amount of cash/10 days will constitute a maximum percentage of that nation’s income of 10% over the 10 day cycle and this will reduce as the nation’s taxable income increases over time but their aid obligation remains the same level. bArticle VII/b - Any nation that takes advantage of the PAP may leave at any time after receiving aid and is not obligated to stay within the alliance, however, the League will require the nation to repay the starting aid it has received if it leaves the League within 28 days of receiving it. This does not mean that “all” starting aid must be repaid, only that part of the aid received within the 28 days of leaving the League. bArticle VIII/b - Refusal to repay the aid in the circumstances mentioned in Section X, Article VII could lead to military action to recover the aid by force. bArticle XI/b - Should any donator be attacked and forced below the level at which they can afford to contribute to the PAP then the League leadership can suspend the obligation of that nation until such time as they are able to participate again. bArticle X/b - If any donator wishes to be excluded from the aid program for reasons of accumulating large quantities of capital for a legitimate reason (saving for a wonder, etc…) then they may petition the League leadership for an exclusion from the PAP for a certain amount of time. This time shall be specified up front and the nation will be required to resume their participation in the PAP after their time expires unless further permission is sought from the League leadership. bArticle XI/b - The benefits of being a donator in the PAP are as follows:LIST *All donators will be considered special cases during alliance war time negotiations and will be offered up to 5 MIL cash each off the top of any reparations that are to be paid to the League. *All donators will be given write access to all main embassy areas (except the Black Bag forums). /LISTbArticle XII/b - New members of the League that are already at a level that would obligate them to contribute to the PAP will still be obligated to do so and will be informed of this during their application process. bArticle XIII/b - New members at the level of League Donator are not entitled to have the forum access to the embassy areas until they have continued service of no less than 6 months in the PAP and have proved their fidelity beyond any doubt of the League leadership. Section XI - iTribunal of the League/i bArticle I/b - The Tribunal of the League of Extraordinary Nations is the branch of the government that handles crimes/offenses against the League. bArticle II/b - The Tribunal will contain 2 Justices and 1 Supreme Justice. bArticle III/b - The job of the Supreme Justice is to organize any trials and to make sure the whole process goes smoothly and fairly. bArticle IV/b - Evidence shall be brought before the Tribunal by the Consuls or a duly appointed representative of them. bArticle V/b - The defendent shall bring any evidence that supports their innocence and give that to the Tribunal. bArticle VI/b - Once all the evidence has been collected and any testimony given, the Tribunal shall retire and discuss among themselves the case and its outcome. bArticle VII/b - The Consuls or any member of government may not interfere with this process in any way. Doing so would be considered grounds for impeachment. bArticle VIII/b - The Consuls will appoint the Supreme Justice and the 2 Justices and then the League membership will ratify each of the proposed candidates. bArticle IX/b - If the League chooses not to ratify some/all of the Justices then the Consuls must nominate someone else to replace those not accepted. bArticle X/b - Terms for the Justices will be 6 months. After which they will be subject to re-ratified by the members if they wish to remain a member of the Tribunal. bArticle XI/b - If a Justice retires during his term then the Consuls must appoint another to replace him to be ratified by the members. These polls will be open for 48 hours. On conclusion of this time period the Consuls will declare the Justices to the League. bArticle XII/b - In the extreme case of corruption among one or more of the Justices, then the Consuls shall make a topic in the Official League Business Forum presenting their evidence of corruption. The Justices then will present their evidence. Afterwards the Consuls shall make a poll on whether to remove the Justices and replace them with someone else. bArticle XIII/b - The crimes that are worthy of being called before the Tribunal shall be enumerated in a document called the 'Laws of the League'. It shall contain crimes and recommended punishments that the Tribunal will use as guidelines when determining sentences. bArticle XIV/b - All decisions by the Tribunal are binding and final. There will be no appeal . Section XII - iResignation from the League/i bArticle I/b - Every nation joins the League at their own choosing. bArticle II/b - Every nation is free to leave the League whenever they feel that their nation's priorities have changed or are not being met. Legal This page can be edited by anyone, therefore all information is unofficial and the League cannot be held to account for any information that is posted. Should you have a problem with the content of this page, message Shakyr of Cimmerii on Cyber Nations and the issue will be looked in to. Originally written by Danish of Gandi, 30 December, 2007 Updated by Shakyr of Cimmerii, 22 February, 2008 Updated by Danish of Gandi, 18 March, 2008 Updated by Yamin of ZoufitzMushi, 25 April, 2008